Fate moon
by Alexander Von Einzbern
Summary: The mercenary guild Fate moon is famous for being the strongest in the world, its seven branches scattered across different places and accepts only the highest contracts. However not all is what it looks like and dark secrets hidden underneath. The powers of heroic servants will not leave the fairy tail world the same.
1. chapter 1

Fate moon.

Disclaimer :I don't own the fate series nor fairy tail.

An :another fairy tail and fate crossover.. This one will be fundamentally different with more aspects of the type moon universe than my other story. Just a reminder, there is a a pole in my profile for the heir of Uruk... Please vote.

Chapter 1.

"So for who are we waiting yet?" a redhead woman asked annoyed, her brown eyes looked at the group of people around her, and she could really say it was one of the weirdest group of people she ever met in one place. First there were the triments Hibeki, Eve and Ren the so called handsome triments. There was the annoying weirdo of blue pegasus Ichiya... Erza was annoyed at even the glance of those four useless wizards. From Lamiya scale they had the ice wizard Lyon Vasita and Sherry Blendy with their ace one of the ten wizard saints Jura Neekis, she could say whatever she wanted but those three were more than capable of fighting.

And excluding their own group and the new girl from Cait shelter they were in full attendance... Or so she thought, but apparently they were waiting for someone else.

" The magical council informed us they will be sending us somone to help" the booming voice of Jura Neekis.

" Did they tell you who are they sending?" Lucy asked curiously.

" Yeah.. I bet they will send a bunch of useless rune knights" Grey said with a smile.

The older man shook his head " They said something about sending somone from a group known as Fate moon" he said, and was rewarded with pairs of dozen confused eyes and only the blondes eyes were wide as saucers.

" Eh? Who's Fate moon?" Natsu asked, his eyes narrowing "We don't need any fate or moons!" he called.

" You guys really don't know who is Fate moon?" the blonde asked surprised "Well.. Maybe I should have expected that.. Being that they are not really popular here in Fiore.. But they are a mercenary group who is divided into seven branches.. Each branch has a head and an ace, but they are usually not working together unless something major is up.. Sometimes I heard they have fights between the branches... They are quite popular in other countries and are said to be some of the strongest in the world "the girl explained and was met with the bewildered eyes of the other wizards.

" So maybe I should fight him! If they are strong then!... " the pink haired dragon mm slayer exclaimed but before he was able to finish he was interrupted by a voice from the door.

" I would advise against it.. Young dragon slayer" the man who spoke had a dark black hair which was tied back, and was wearing blue shirt and white pants, his blue eyes were twinkling merrily.

Behind him came a young looking boy, his black hair was falling on his back and his blue eyes were scanning the room, and after a moment he nodded satasfied.

The two were clothed in expensive clothing and their walk indicated of a hige born people. Erza notted that while the younger of the two held a sword on his heap, the older one had no weapons.

" It is nice to meet you all" the older man's voice was silky and refined, and his smile made the blonde girl to blush slightly " My name is Adelbert Ainsworth, also known as archer and the ace of the archer branch of Fate moon " his words made Lucy to open her eyes even wider.

" Ainsworth? As in the family who is one of the upper nobility of Fiore and the creators of 'fate moon'?" her voice was full of awe as she looked at the two in a new light, but on the other hand her fascination with them went a bit down as she hated stuckup nobles, a dislike she got from her disdain to her father.

The man nodded with a smile and putting his hand on the blonde's head he smiled mischievously " And this twelve years old runt here is my baby brother Adalwolf, but you can just call him wolf".

The younger boy huffed darkly " Oni sama... You should really act more professional" he muttered under his nose but nearly everyone in the room heard him.

" Very well... I guess the two of you are the last... Then we can start, even though I am not really comfortable with the idea of let young children into a mission of this caliber" the only wizard saint said as he turned around to face the others.

" Heh.. That guy doesn't look very tough to me" the dragon slayer commented.

" Aye!" the blue flying cat agreed.

" Very well wizard saint.. I would like to inquire for what is our plan? I do hope you made one" the younger Ainsworth asked with a raised eyebrow.

The man nodded " Yes indeed we know the oracion seis are looking for a lost magic knows only as Nirvana.. We aren't sure yet what exactly does it do, but you can be sure that if one of the strongest guilds in the Balam alliance looking for it it's nothing good" the arguably strongest wizard in the room spoke with confidence, his long brown beard moved erratically.

The boy nodded and waited for the man to continue.

" Yes.. So we are going to ambush them, we are more numerous than they are, but we have one disadvantage.. We know next to nothing about their abilities which does prompt us for caution, and so we will also use the magical bomber Christina to have an aerial advantage, this is all " the man finished waiting for the response of the others.

The wizards all agreed that it was a solid plan, but when they turned to the two mercenaries they saw the oldest one sneering, while the younger had a huge comical sweatdropp from his braw.

" You don't like something Adelbert?" Jura asked confused.

Before the mercenary could answer his brother interfered " Of course we do..." he turned to his brother "Please Mein bruder.. Let me handle it" and after the older boy nodded, Wolf turned around and looked at the gathered wizards once again " What you just said made zero sense... You have no idea against what are you going... And yet yiiyou are talking your plans without making sure there is no spies around?" he scoffed.

By this point the resident ice wizard started to lose his composure, who was this little nothing to tell them there might be a spie between them" Now listen here you little runt! " he called as he moved toward him, rage burning in his eyes" You think you can just waltz in here and tell us that one of us is a traitor?! We know each and every one of those gathered here but you two... How can we trust you! " he raged at the boy, who just looked at him with indifference.

" You don't... But I refuse to work with you guys unless we check first for traitors.. Also I wasn't accusing any one of being a traitor.. Merely stating to be cautious.. There are spells to impersonalise somone else. " he spoke coldly.

Before the argument could derive any further the giant of a man Jura clapped twice with his hands " That's enough!" he bellowed " I think their reasoning is completely logical... Everyone please stand were you are do not move and we will make sure you are all on our side" he said, a serious expression on his face.

The boy moved forward, his eyes narrowed as he moved his hands forward but before he was able to continue the ice wizard stopped him again " Hey runt... Why is it you that is going to check if all of us are who we are? We know each other much better than you know any of us?" he asked, his voice full of sneer.

Adelwolf looked annoyed that he was interrupted and didn't answer, instead he let prana move through his circuits as he cast a temporary bounded field around all fourteen of them, the purpose of which was to determine whether or not someone was under illusion magic or the sort.

Suddenly his eyes grew wide and he snatched his blade out of its sheath and sent three wind blade from it which intercepted the wierd ginger wizard of small stature who was sent flying, his body changing suddenly from a human body to two small floating humanoid creatures.

All the group looked wide eyed as the mercenary stood there, his long blade in his right hand while from his left a black light emitted trailed on the creature in front of them, who one might add were shrinking in fear near the wall to which they were sent.

" Celestial spirit, Gemini" the older mercenary spoke " Good job Wolf.. Now we know at least that our enemies possess a celestial wizard" his voice was dark as he moved toward the spirit.

" Please don't hurt us! Gem and Mini are just following orders" the two spirits exclaimed in unison, but were mat with the dark glare of all the other occupants of the room, and a second they were enhanced into an icy cube courtesy of Grey, which bounded them to the wall and only their heads were out.

" Talk... Where is Ichiya? !" Erza came to stand in front of the cowering spirits, her glare making the two creatures to shiver even more.

" We.. We will not betray Lady Angel" one of them exclaimed only to find a blade right to there face, and the redhead who held glared at them murderously.

With a squick the two spirits begged not to hurt them " We.. We will tell you were your boyfriend is miss" one of them spoke hastily and couldn't understand why his words brought such a murderous reaction from the fabled Tytania and an unsurpassable burst of laughter from all the other occupants bar the two mercenaries.

" Man that's so funny!" Natsu held his stomach as he laughed uncontrollably "Erza" he was interrupted by another burst of laughter " And Ichiya... Hahah".

Grey was lying on the floor clapping on the ground uncontrollably " Oh... That's the definition of beauty and the beast" he was to say between laughing, while Lucy just looked horrified for even the thoughts.

" I am not sure who will be who though" the booming voice of the wizard saint came from behind them, his mouth twitched into a smile, and even Leyon couldn't hide a smirk.

Erza glared at all of them with a look that promised consequences which made even the most dumb of the group to shut up.

" Now then.. Tell us all you know about the oracion seis" she spoke sternly, her blade moving an inch closer.

With a yelp the spirit spoke " Yes... The one known as Ichiya is held captive in the base of the oracion seis... We have seven members, Brain the leader, Hoteye the earth wizard obsessed with money, Cobra who can hear your thoughts and uses poison magic, Lady Angel the celestial wizard, Racer of the speed magic and Klodoa the magic staff, and midnight... We don't know his magic " the one who identified himself as Gem said.

" I see... So what are the plans of this Brain character? " he asked a cruel a small appeard on Wolf's face as he moved his mystic code blade closer to the twins.

" Oi... Take this thing far from me... " Mini nearly cried " They still don't know where is Nirvana... That's all I know.. I promise! " he desperately begged the magus in front of him.

Wolf nodded thoughtfully " I see... That's good then.. In this case I will create a bounded field to stop you from escapeing... We will let you go after this entire matter will be over with " he said, as he started to errect the barrier around the spirit... But he knew it was futile.. For if the misters of the creature will actually want to.. She would be able to summon the spirit through the celestial portal.. But she didn't know he was exposed which gave them an opportunity. With a smile he put the final touch and activated the barrier.

The others in the room didn't really pay attention to what he was doing, that is to say mostly anyone as the wizard saint looked intrigued at his handy work.

" This is a rather interesting form of magical barrier.. And you are young which is impressive.." the man said finally after stareing for the whole process.

The boy nodded "I guess.. It is nothing special.. My brother is by far superior to me" he said as he got up "We should really start moving..."

"I agree" came the older mercenaries voice " Come on...".

" Very well... We should all start getting ready... Eve, Hibiki Ren" Jura's spoke " You will operate the bomber.. Be careful though and wait for our signal.. Is that clear?" the man asked.

" Yes sir..." was the answer as the triments moved toward their ship, while the others moved ready to move out.

" Well.. Let's hope those dark wizards will be worth it " Adelbert said as he moved toward the door" Are you people coming or should I and my brother finish it all by ourselves? " he teased walking out of the door, his body tensed and his entire demanor changed from the easy going man to a trained soldier.

Without another word the others moved out, Natsu made sure that the young girl was with them.

Before she left too, Lucy approached the spirit " I am sorry for how they treated you" she said sincerely before she turned around not noticing the grateful and confused look on the small creatures faces.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

They walked briskly, the entire area was filled with trees and other plants. The two brothers vanished somewhere but that wasn't the problem. No.. Rather the problem was that currently they were somehow surrounded by a group of six man and woman. The leader of the group, a dark man with a long white hair, black tattoos were running through his face.

"Welcome, legal guild alliance.. It is my pleasure to meet you here" the man chuckled " I really hope you will forgive ne for not be able to provide you any better accommodations... Well one way or another you are in our way..." his eyes suddenly landed on the small blue haired girl and they widened " A sky maiden.. Yes.. She is exactly what we need " a laugh escaped his mouth" Well... I won't talk to much.. But I will say.. Fairwell legal wizards! " he called and with those words the group was attacked.

Grey cursed, wandering were is the stupid mercenary who boasted so much about himself.

None of them however, noticed a man standing quietly some distance behind the leader, the man was wearing a plated armor and in his hands a beautiful bow, the string was pulled back and a small smile was on his face.

Behind him was standing another boy, his eyes narrowed... Those idiots didn't know what were they going yo against.

The wind blew gently, moving the black hair of the archer, and a beautiful arrow was released, flying toward the leader, toward his head.

End of chapter 1.


	2. chapter 2

Fate moon.

Disclaimer :I don't own fate series nor fairy tail.

Chapter 2.

The wind blew gently, moving the black hair of the archer, and a beautiful arrow was released, flying toward the leader, toward his head.

Wolf stood there near his brother, his eyes narrowed as he watched the arrow move speedily toward the man who's back was turned toward them, unsuspecting to the danger he was in.

Just as the arrow came close to the man's skull the black and white haired teen who up until now was sitting on a flying carpet with closed eyes suddenly opened them and to Adelwof utter surprise the arrow flew back toward them.

The black haired boy cursed as he easily identified the magic in use.. "Reflector "... But a thin smile appeared on his own face as he acssed his magic circuits to use their family magic.. " Flash air" he said quietly and the arrow vanished from its trajectory and appeared right behind the teen who didn't have enough time to conjure any defense and the arrow striked him in his back.. It wasn't anything fatal.. As he was to preoccupied in making sure to activate the spell in such a short time. But the wound was still more than enough to distract the teen which brought Wolf's brother to shoot continuously toward the other wizards.

But the now alerted dark mages were able to avoid the projectiles.

The light wizards stood there dumbstruck at what happened and didn't move for a moment too long, a moment which let the black and white teen to recuperate and activate his magic again, manipulating the light through distortion to create an illusion.

Wolf cursed the incompantace of the legal wizards.. TirFor even though he was able to break the illusion the enemy were no where in sight.

" Damn it!" he called in his anger and turning toward the group of the wizards " You useless morans!" the younger Ainsworth called " You had them right there! Why didn't you act?! Now we lost the surprise advantage!" he was maybe twelve but his voice was full of authority.

Lucy flinched at the child's tone, she couldn't understand how the boy was so intimidating when he was barely coming to her waist.

He would have continued to runt if his brother didn't put a hand on his shoulder " Wolf.. Calm down right now!" he spoke with power which made the younger sibling flinch.

" I am sorry Oni sama" he said quietly subdued.

The blonde girl could only watch in bewilderment as the tiger of just a second ago became a subdued kitten a second later.. She wondered what kind of power did the older man had on the young one.

Adelbert moved forward and bowed his head " I apologize for my brother's behavior.. He gets edgy when something doesn't go according to his plans" he said apologetically.

The wizard saint shook his head " No Adelbert san... He is correct, we blundered and lost the surprise advantage we had over them.. Now they have the chance to regroup and plan as we don't really know where they went" he hung his head in shame.

The salmon haired dragon slayer looked at all of them with a weird expression on his face " What's the problem?" he asked curiously as he couldn't understand.

" Well... They run away and now have the chance to ambush us.. And we have no way to detect..." the scarlet haired girl suddenly froze before she finished the sentence and looked at the boy once again when she suddenly exclaimed " Yes! Of course!" she turned to the black haired mercenary her hand pointed at the dragon slayer" Him! He is our answer! " she called.

The others looked at her as if she lost her mind.. Well all aside from the dragon slayer himself who looked dumbly at the others.

A second later realization hit the young mercenary" Damn! You are a genius " he called to the older red hair who's stance changed into a proud one as if saying _yes o am well aware of the fact._

The older mercenary just nodded" Makes sense... With the dragon slayers sense of smell we can easily track the dark guild down while beeing alerted to any ambushes... Good thinking " Adelbert nodded his head.

" Then we shouldn't loose any time.. Let us continue our pursuit " Jura concluded which prompted the others to nod, and a second later the entire group moved out.

Xxxxxxxxx

As the group moved, the two mercenaries moved through another route as they preferred.

" Oni sama " the younger man turned to his brother" You should use more prana against them... They are not some third rate wizards or some thugs.. They are a high level wizards " he spoke calmly but his voice indicated on his distress.

The older man smiled" There was no point with the first arrow.. I was just planning on a one hit kill.. As for the rest... Well one shouldn't use all his tricks right at the beginning right? "he asked with a smile.

" Your arrogance will be your undoing one day... " he paused for a moment his mind drifted to something" But I do agree that using your noble phantasm will be anti climactic in this situation " he admitted.

" Well.. I don't know.. The reflection magic is a powerful one.. I will most likely have to use _it_ to bypass it " he wondered aloud.

A frown appeared on the younger boy's face" That's why i told you to learn our family magic... Flash air is the most suitable weapons against this sort of problems " the boy ranted.

" Well.. "the older brother begun to say when he suddenly stopped, his senses warning him of danger.

Just as the land beneath them changed into a mudd and the two started to sink down.

From the shadows a giant man appeared his hair was long and orange but what was most eye catching about him was that his entire body looked as if it was composed of geometrical figures with no round parts at all.

" Oh.. How fortunate I am.. Truly I am for my pray worth a lot of money.. And I have money while you don't as such I will definitely defeat you! So I will be able to get even more money!" the man chuckled.

With a burst of Prana the two released themselves from the mudd and jumped back each to a different side.

The long curved bow came into the older siblings hand" Well.. I guess we are going to have some fun " he grinned darkly.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The other wizards moved forward, guided by Natsu's sense of smell. They finally halted in front of a small shack which was standing in the middle of the forest.

" They are here " the slayer said seriously.

Jura moved forward, his hands clasped which brought to the earth to move beneath the shack.

The small construct shook wildly before it was destroyed, leaving nothing but one bed which was located and a huge pile of clothes.

The redhead's eyes widened as she turned around wildly "We are being ambushed!" she called as she requiped into her heavens wheel armor.

Before they could respond they were assulted with several kinds of magic, from darkness magic to the wind blades generated by the distortion of the air.

Natsu tried to move but jumped back instead as a second later the place where he stood just a moment ago was spammed with poisoned needles which were thrown by a man with maroon hair and purple eyes.

" Tsk.. Stupid brat.. Let's see how much you will like the bite of my familiar" he said darkly.

It was pure instinct which let Natsu avoid the bite of the huge poisonous snake which assulted him from behind.

The maroon haired man jumped forward purple energy engulfing his hand as he tried to strike the man in front of him.

As all this was going on, Wendy was standing behind them all, her eyes darting around in fear as she tried to hide from the entire ordeal.. She wasn't a cowered but she knew very well that she wouldn't be any help and only stand in the way of the others.

Carla was seating on her shoulder " Be careful child.. I don't know what were you even thinking about when you came here" she remarked snidely.

The blue haired girl just sighed as she was already used to the white furred cat.

Suddenly her breath was caught in her lungs as she was caught by someone roughly and at the same time Carla was knocked from her shoulder.

She wanted to scream but the man, who to her felt as if he moved faster than the wind put his hand to her mouth as he ran away with her.

Meanwhile the battle continued with the legal wizards being pushed back.

It was at this point that the white haired leader of the dark guild smiled " Keep them busy Midnight" he said with a sinister grin on his face.

The teen nodded as he continued his assult upon the light wizards, while his adopted father retreated for their next step in the mission. But not before he sent a wave of the 'dark rondo' to distract them further.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wolf smiled slightly as he used his blade to cut through the waves of liquid earth which the earth wizard was assaulting him with and subsequently attacking back, which forced the bigger man to defend himself leaving him no room to attack.

In the mean time his brother stood on the side, his bow in hand as he looked bored at the entire procedure, his finger touching the string of his bow and a smile appeared on his face as he lifted the weapon, and knocked an arrow.. Now that the man was distracted it made his work much easier so with a sinister smile he released the arrow which he pumped with prana.

The arrow stroke just as Hoteye summoned another mud wall, but instead of sticking inside the arrow instead crashed through the liquid earth and striked the man in his stomach and with a loud boom the arrow exploded sending the man flying.

Without hesitation the younger sibling moved forward creating wind blades and sent them after the airborne wizard.

When the dust from the small brawl settled down, the two siblings were gritted with the scene of the earth mage lying on the ground , his body bruised and bleeding.

Moving closer to the unconscious man the older man kicked the giant. A grunt was his response. " He is alive alright... The magic council will be pleased" he snickered.

" We don't have time to lose.. Come on we need to see how the others doing" he said as he turned to the direction from which the now unconscious man came from " Let's hurry" he said as he started to move.

Adelbert sighed deeply as he followed his younger sibling.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Wendy was afraid.. There was no other way to explain what she felt.. It was pure primal fear.. Like an animal fearing for its life as it sees the hunter.

She looked around her, she was in a small room which was barren and had nothing but a single coffin. She was currently alone after the man who brought her here returned back , but she could smell that outside the leader of the dark guild was coming.

A shiver run through her body as the door opened and the man entered, his long white hair falling on his back, his steps were full of confidence.

" So young dragon slayer... It is a pleasure to meet you" he said with a small smile " My name is Brain and I am the guild leader of the oracion seis"

" What is it that you want from me?" she asked trying to hide her fear behind a mask of bravado " Am I simply a hostage?"

The man shook his head " Oh no little dragon.. You are not merely a hostage.. You see we need your help"

" I will never help you!" she called, anger and defiance was filling her voice.

The man chuckled " Such a spirit.. I admire you for your courage girl.. But you got it all wrong.. You will help us" he said as he moved toward the coffin " Please come.. Take a look" he urged her as he opened the lead.

Wendy wanted to refuse.. She wanted to protest.. But she knew she couldn't and so she approached the coffin cautiously and froze.

For in the coffin was lying a boy.. His mop of blue hair and handsome face.. It was _him_ , the boy who saved her.. Who helped her when she needed the most, and here he was lying in the coffin without moving. Her heart clenched.. How did this happen to him?

" I can't help you... I cannot revive a dead man" she spoke with sadness in her voice.

The man.. Brain.. Shook his head " Oh no little dragon.. The boy is very much alive.. He is just in comma.. And he knows something that I want to know.. Aren't you indebted to him sky dragon? Isn't that your duty to save him like he did you?" he asked with a cruel smile as he saw the young girl flinch.

Wendy felt torn... The boy was there.. She owed him her life.. But on the other hand.. She felt her head starting to hurt as she couldn't decide.

" what the matter sky dragon " he taunted" where is your thankfulness for the boy who risked his life for you? What a little bad girl you are " he said with a cruel smile.

She couldn't take it any longer... The guilt was eating at her very core with every word the man said and finally she broke under the pressure and nodded slowly" I.. I will help you to revive him if I can.. I owe him this much " she said sadly as she moved toward him.

Brain smiled a cruel smile.. He was one step closer now to his end goal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The brothers arrived on the battlefield, and they stopped in their tracks.. For the battle wasn't going as they had expected.. For although the legal wizards had the advantage of numbers and they were holding.. That was all that they were holding.. Even if they are to win it will take some time..

Wolf sighed deeply " They are a bunch of useless idiots aren't they?" he asked his sibling only to notice the man looking around as if trying to determined something.

" Oni sama?" the younger one asked " Is everything alright?"

" Tell me Wolf.. Wasn't there a blue haired girl with the group? " he asked.

Adelwolf suddenly looked around panicked.. Reinforcing his eyes he tried to find her in the middle of the battle but he couldn't find her.. When his eyes caught the white cat which was with the girl.

" Adelbert.. Look there.. The white feline" he pointed.

The man's eyes widdend "We should hurry" he said as he broke into a sprint.

Xxxxxxxx

Carla was standing there afraid to move.. All around her the wizards were fighting and she knew none of them could help her.. The white cat cursed.. She knew she shouldn't have let the girl come here..

She felt despair rising in her heart.. She couldn't do anything.. She couldn't help Wendy... She..

Her line of thought was cut by the arrival of the two black haired man.. The older one approached her with urgency " Oi cat... Tell us.. Where is the blue haired girl?" he asked with panic.

Carla's heart fluttered.. There was someone who could help Wendy! She really wanted to chew their head off for not being here earlier.. But she did not have the time.. She will teach them a good lesson later after all will be resolved.

So hurriedly she told the two what happened, which brought the two of them into anger.

" which way did they go?" the older one asked.

" There" she pointed.

" Very well... Come on Wolf.. We have to hurry" the older told the younger who nodded.

And before she could say anything the two sprinted toward the direction she pointed leaving just a cloud of dust behind them.

End of chapter 2


	3. chapter 3 Nirvana

Fate moon.

Disclaimer :I don't own fate series nor fairy tail.

Chapter 3.

" Adelbert! Don't wait for me... I know you can move much faster than that.. Just move!" the young boy called to his older brother, his voice full of anger and annoyance.

Adelbert chuckled " No way Wolfie... I will not let you stay alone in such a dangerous environment " he said with a teasing smile only to nearly be smacked by a wind burst from the boy's hand.

"Don't take this tone with me Adelbert! I am not a helpless child! I said go! We don't want them to reach Nirvana before we can stop them!".

" Well you are right about that.. Nirvana isn't for them... They are going straight to hell" he said with a chuckle and noticing the angry look he got from his younger face, he sighed in annoyance "Alright Wolf.. Hmm so rude" he said before he burst forward in a burst of speed, leaving his brother behind.

Wolf shook his head in dismay, but could do nothing so instead he continued to run forward, letting his body strengthen itself with reinforcement, his hand resting on the handle of his blade, his eyes roaming around as a small vicious smile appeared on his face.

" Come out, come out wherever you are, I know you are here" the boy said with a smile as he abruptly turned around and ducked, making the lean man with a spiky blonde hair and long eyebrows, his eyes were covered with with shades and he was snarling.

" Hmm.. Alright then.. Let the fun begin" Wolf said as he tightened the gropgrip around his blade.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Adelbert didn't like the idea of letting his twelve years old brother to fight against a much older man, but even he had to admit it was just his big brother side taking control.. His brother was a very talented magus and quite the swordsman. He was by far more talented than himself.. So he opted to make sure he will finish what they came for.. Which means he had to leave Wolf behind and go find the idiot Brain... He sighed as he ran.

Adelbet stopped abruptly as an explosion came from further ahead, with narrowed eyes he hurried toward the source of the explosion. And when he arrived there he stopped in his tracks.

For right there, in the middle of the forest was something akin to a comic show. There was Jelal.. The rouge wizard saint who's face was known to every last member of Fate moon. And his was crushing his opponent - who was none other than Brain - to dust, overwhelming him with powerful magical attacks.

A small devilish smile spread upon the noble face, his bow materializing in his hand as he knocked an arrow and took aim. " Relese" he said quietly, letting his arrow fly with abnormal speed toward the chest of the dark skinned person.

He knew the move was cowerdly and was more appropriate for the assassin branch.. And surely the original owner of the bow would have been horrified at what he was doing. But Adelbert didn't care.. He did not hold notion of chivalry in high regards..

Xxxxxxxxxx

" Fire dragon iron fist!" the pink haired dragon slayer attacked and missed the purple haired man in front of him, who suddenly as if anticipating the other dragon slayer's move, ducking under it and was ready to strike him only to have to jump back as an ice blade flew toward him.

" You can thank me later Fire breath" the ice make wizard said with a confident smile.

Cobra huffed in annoyance " Your voice is obnoxious.. I will crush you so I won't have to hear it anymore! Cubelius!" the man called, and the huge flying snake tried to attack them from behind only for Grey to pivot and avoiding the poisonous fangs, a second layer he was on the snake as ice started to engluf the snake slowly as his hands touched the skin.

Eric was furious and tried to go to the rescue of his familiar only for him to be sent hurling from a flaming fist " Oi! Idiot don't go fight against the stripper! I am your opponent" Natsu called.

Slowly Eric got up, his eyes flashing dangerously " We will see for how long you're going to have this goofy smile on your face!" and with this the poison dragon slayer opened his mouth wide "Poison dragon's **roar!** " and a beam of purple poison was hurled toward the other boy.

" Bring it On! fire dragon **Roar!** " a huge flame torrent left the fire dragon slayers mouth toward the other man.

And with a clash the two dragon's powers collided.

Xxxxxxxx

Lucy looked frustrated, as the white haired woman.. Angel she called herself.. Summoned a celestial spirit who looked like some little girl with pink hair and horns " Aries" one of the twelve golden spirits, who currently fought against Loke.

It wasn't that she didn't think the boy was up to the task.. On the contrary as the battle was going the golden lion was winning at every direction. No.. What irritated her was the way the white haired girl acted toward the poor celestial spirit, as if she was nothing more than a tool.

She gritt her teeth " Loke.. Take the white haired idiot down!" she called.

The man smiled " With pleasure" he said "Regulus Aurum!"

Xxxxxxxxx

Erza moved forward, her heaven's wheel armor shining in the light, a sword in each of her hands as she launched herself at the white and black haired boy who looked horrified as she slammed into him with her full power and momentum, negating his ability to deflect her, and was sent hurling back.

But the redhead swords wizard didn't relent as she flew toward him, striking him with her blade, after which she put her boot on his back " It is over Midnight... You've lost" she said coldly.

The man laughed darkly "No... It is all over for you.. _He_ will awaken now" he said with horras voice before he lost consciousness, leaving one worried fairy tail wizard.

Xxxxxxx

Jura looked disgusted at the many unconscious low level wizards who were lying all around him, and clasping his hands he sent another group soaring and crushing.

Another group was crushed by the white haired wizard near him, who sent them tumbling with a series of animated ice birds while another group was crushed under the pressure of the golem controlled by Sherry, who had a dark smile on her face.

" This is really annoying" Lyon said as he sent an ice dragon after another group " Why do the others have all the fun of fighting an intersing opponents?" he complained to the wizard saint.

The man smiled toothily " We are doing what is required of us to do" he said in uncaring voice " Each of us has a mission to do, while the trimens are controlling the magical bomber while the mercenaries are taking care of the leader and Nirvana itself.. I don't think you should be complaining Lyon.. It's beneath Lamia scale wizards" he berated the younger man who only grumbled in response, before freezing another dark wizard.

Xxxxxxxxxxzx

Racer looked at his opponent, a boy who was no more than thirteen years old who was looking at him with a confident smile, taunting the pesuedo speed magic user.

" For how long do you think you will be able to smile like this kid?" he said darkly " I am not one to hit children.. But if you won't move out of my way I will crush you".

Adelwolf laughed lightly " Oh really? Then surely you can show me how big bad and strong man like yourself deals with little cocky brats like me?" he teased the man.

" That's does it!" he called as he moved toward the boy in what looked like light speed, ready to strike only to feel a strong kick connects with his face and he looked wildly at the boy, surprise in his coverd eyes.

" Im-impossible.. How were you able to hurt me when I moved in full speed?!" he shouted and tried to attack the boy time after time only to come to the same outcome of him being hit by the young boy who looked at him bored and yawned putting his hand to cover it.

" Wow.. You're more stupid than I thought... Didn't you learn your lesson the first time around?" he chuckled.

The blonde groaled at him but did not move to attack again, not without knowing how the boy stopped his attacks.

" In truth I should keep its a secret but I really want to tell you how I crush you so easily... You see mister Racer " he said the last word with a taunting smile on his face " If you want to take me by surprise you should really use _real_ speed magic.. After all I am a trained enforcer a first rate magus and the student of Barthomeloi Lorelei... Some third rate _time_ magic will definitely not be enough to defeat me" he said with a huge grin on his face.

" You.. You know?" the blonde wizard said with surprise.

" Well of course... Your magic level is pathetic.. Any third rate magus will be able to tell... In any case I am growing annoyed with this little game of ours... I think it is time I will end it" he said darkly readying to attack, only for the man to smile deviously..

" You want real speed than? I'll give you real speed!" he called as a magical circle appeared beneath him and when it vanished the dark wizard was sitting on a motorcycle, as he launched toward the black haired boy, who sighed heavily, disappointed.

" You are a brush fool.. You don't even know how I stopped you just moments ago... And now your are charging at me? What an idiot you are" the boy's expression changed into one of annoyance, he felt the prana running through his numerous circuits and he looked at the man on the bike.

" Flash air" he said quietly, replacing the air with the vehicle with empty air, which made the man on the bike fly forward uncontrollably.

The young boy smiled darkly, and just as the blonde entered his space, a multitude of wind blades surrounded him, reaping him to shreds, leaving nothing but blood and scraps of bones and flesh.

Without another word the young boy turned around... He had a mission to complete.

Xxxxxxxxccc

Adelbert narrowed his eyes as his arrow flew in the right trajectory, toward the head of the dark guild master, who suspected nothing as he tried to block an attack from the blue haired wizard saint.

A smile appeared on his face as the arrow was just a second before impaling the man, only for him to suddenly fall to his knees as great darkness enveloped him, and the arrow missed him by a small margin and impaled itself on the tree behind it, which for some reasons was covered by chains, and exploded from the impact and the amount of prana which were inserted into it.

And suddenly, out of the place where a second earlier was the now destroyed tree, a pillar of energy erupted and radiated outward.

Jelal stood there, his breath heavy as he turned around toward the pillar, cursing slightly...he felt weakness wearing him, his energy reserves depleted, his grew heavy, his body screamed in protest to every move.. And finally he succumbed, falling on his face, his eyes closing as he lost consciousness.

Near him, Brain was on his knees, his seals released, and screamed in agony. Hatred, pain, anger. All danced around him as he set there on his knees, his eyes becoming red.. Zero was coming out.

Anger, pain, hatred.. He felt them slip into his heart, clouding his mind and he screamed.

Suddenly the energy pilar flickered, vecomginbecoming dark for a second, then changing into brilliant white.

Zero was sitting there, his hatred growing, and suddenly it all vanished.. Gone were the dark feelings, the hatred.. The pain.. Instead of them he felt serenity overtake him.. And feeling he never felt before assulted his heart.

And for the first time in his existence, Zero felt himself a human.. Understood their plites and beauty.. His pain gone, and a smile spread on his face.

Behind him, Adelbert stood there, his eyes wide in surprise.. He recognized the energy coming off the ancient artifact.. He felt the prana gathering around it like a tornado.

His heart tudded, and something within him resonated with the energy coming off the ancient construct.

The golden card wavered.

His thoughts moved to his brother, his small, sweet brother who destroyed his own emotions for becoming a perfect member of the Ainsworth.. His kind brother who suppressed himself for so long he became distorted... Chaos like.. And all because of one man.. A man who was no longer alive.. But a man he could never forgive.. He felt his hatred growing.

The golden card started to blacken.

The man who's duty was to care for them.. Made the sweet little kid his brother was into a monster.. Somone who discarded his feelings and personality to become a warrior.. To become somone that even Barthomeloi said was not normal. His heart fulterd with anger.. Pain.. Hatred.

The golden card bleckend completely.

Adelbert screamed in agony, as a dark light enveloped him entirely.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adelwof was in the middle of running toward the presumed location of his brother when he felt the energy emitting from the same direction and stopped in his tracks.

The energy was dark.. And for some reason it felt like his brother.

" Impossible" he muttered worriedly "They couldn't have.." his eyes narrowed " Please be safe Adelbert" he said as he ran forward.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsu came running out toward the place where the energy beam was coming from, only to see a huge construct, which looked like a city on Iron legs moving forward.

" Happy.. Why is that thing walking?" he asked the blue cat.

" I don't know Natsu..." the cat replied, his eyes huge.

It was then that he noticed something going on not far from the walking city.

The two mercenaries from earlier were fighting each other, with the older one in a full black armor and long black bow in his hand as he was shooting at his younger brother with great speed and efficiency, leaving Wolf no other choice but to be on the defensive.

Wolf was distressed.. His brother's class card was altered.. And cleansing it will be a pain in the ass.. But firstly he will have to come out of it alive, while trying to find a way to stop Nirvana.

He ducked under another arrow and sent a 'wind fist' toward his brother who jumped up avoiding it while releasing a hail of arrows.

The young mercenary suddenly noticed a mop of pink hair from the corner of his eye and a flicker of hope ignited in his heart " Natsu!" he called, displacing another arrow " Call the bomber! Destroy Nirvana!" he screamed.

The pinkty looked at him for a moment dumbly until the words registered with him " I am all fired up now!" he called as he heard the word destroy, and with a vigor he launched at the construction with his bare hands which would have made the mercenary to face palm if he would have the time.

Rolling forward, Wolf getting frustrated.. There was nothing he could do to defeat his brother.. Not with the later having the power of a servant.

A great noise distracted him for a moment, after which he was back in the battle but it was too late, as an arrow pierced his left hand.

" Surrender brother.. I will not let you destroy yourself any longer!" the older boy said darkly.

Adelwof gritt his teeth, only to finally see what brought the noise.. For just their above him the blue Pegasus magical bomber was moving toward him, and on the board except the triments was a young blue haired girl.. Which made the boy sigh in relief.. At least there was something who knew what he was doing.. It was most likely her who brought the bomber here.

" It's time to end in brother" he said darkly.

Which brought a chuckle to the other's boy's mouth " Confident Wolf? What will you do?" he asked cockily.

Wolf sighed, he really needed to buy the bomber some time.. He had no interest to see his brother snipe the people aboard the vehicle.

" Hmm.. Don't you have any idea?" he asked his brother " What about the failsafe? You know the one in the card" it was a lie of course.. But he was just trying to stole for some time.

At that minute an explosions started to come from the direction where Nirvana was located, as the bomber didn't relent, bombarding the ancient structure with tens of magical explosives.

The structure shook as the explosives detonated, and finally with a screech one of the legs gave away, breaking and separating from the main body.

Wolf now stood there, breathing heavily as his brother looked ar him gleefully, his arrow knocked in " Now brother... Let us finish this.. I will kill you and make sure no one will dare hurt you again!" he called as he released his arrow.

" Adamantine armor!" like a blur a huge shield sprung into existence out of nowhere, defending the beaten boy.

" Are you alright? " the redhead asked him, concerned.

He nodded weakly, his hand holding his left side where an arrow was imbeded " I will be alright " he said, clearly exhausted " You won't be able to defeat him alone Scarlet... He is just toying with us.. He isn't using his full ability and he still has several Trump cards... The power of Tristan is formidable" he said slowly.

" I can believe that.. But we are not alone, Jura is on his way as is Lyon.. I will not kill him.. But we need some answers later" she said, flashing the young boy a smile.

As if on cue, the earth rumbled under them, and a stone cage surrounded Adelbert.

" I don't know what's going on.. But I am ready to bet my beard that it has something to do with this thing" came the baritone voice of the long bearded wizard Saint as he nodded toward Nirvana.

Another explosion, and the city shudderd again, debris flying everywhere, and it's stopped, it's legs failing it as the humongous construction fell to the ground and from flying from it was one pink haired slayer, his face showing he was going to throw up any moment now.

Adelbert was about to try breaking out as Nirvana collapsed, his eyes, dark and full of hatred just a moment ago started to clear up as he looked up around him until he saw his younger brother, sprouting several arrows from different parts of his body.. His eyes widdend " Oh goodness... What have I done?".

End of chapter 3


	4. chapter 4

Fate moon.

Disclaimer :I don't own fate series nor fairy tail.

Chapter 4.

Adelwolf was breathing heavily as he clutched his left hand which was sprouting an arrow, knowing his muscles were severed, as were some of the nerves in his arm.

His left leg didn't fare much better, and he biten his lips, drawing blood as to not scream out in pain. His eyes locked on his brother, who slowly returned to his senses.

" Wolf" the older man said, his voice broken " What have I done? How did I lost control?" he asked, his eyes downcast.

" Not your fault Adelbert" the younger brother rasped " We couldn't have known that this thing was working like a tainted grail" he said slowly as he approached the older sibling.

" Yeah.. I couldn't believe it... My entire reasoning was used against me" a tear escaped the mercenary " And I hurt you Little brother".

" Shut the hell up.. You little runt, show me the pride of the Ainsworth. I am not dead you know" Wolf said darkly his eyes closing for a second his body tired " You should break your connection to the card... I will have to take it out, there is no other choice. It is tainted and must be cleansed of the evil" he said slowly.

Adelbert nodded " Of course. But are you sure you are up for that mein bruder?" he asked concerned.

Wolf let out a small chuckle " I have enough Prana don't worry.. What you should worry is your own pain.. It's going to hurt so brace yourself!" he proclaimed.

Adelbert nodded in affirmative" Do it " he said with a cold voice.

" Very well then " the younger one said as he pumped most of his remaining od into his circuit, leaving just enough to survive" Flash air " he said quietly, mentally bracing himself to the coming avalche which the alchemy spell caused.

At first nothing happened and the wizards around looked weirdly at the boy in front of them.

" What is it that you are trying to do? " the redhead asked the injured boy " Stop stalling, we need..." but before she could finish her sentence Adelbert screamed.

Looking at him Tytania widened her eyes as his entire body was engulfed in light, it surrounded him from all the sides, and from a moment to moment it intensified, and with it the high pitched screams of the mercenary.

" Stop this!" she called, but was ignored by the young boy who had a look of pure concentration on his face.

She was ready to physically stop him, and already started to move toward him, only to halt as something started to float from the light, and as it did, the light faded slowly, leaving one black haired mercenary on the ground breathing heavily.

The "something", appeared to be a card of some sort, with some image wich the girl couldn't see. The card suddenly vanished and reappeared in the younger boy's hand who looked exhausted himself, and without warning he collapsed.

Adelbert slowly got up, finally realizing that he was relatively unharmed and quickly moved towards his fallen brother.

" Adelwolf! Adelwolf!" he called gently shaking his brother.

But the boy just breathed heavily and didn't respond.

" Damn it! He used to much od... I will need to lend him some of my own" he mutterd as he started to build up his energy and slowly transferring it to his younger brother.

It took several minutes, but the end result was Wolf opening his eyes looking around slightly confused " W-what?" he asked dumbly before realizing what was going on. He hurriedly made sure the class card was by him and only sighed in relief as he saw it was indeed there.

He looked up at his brother " Adelbert, we should start routing the prisoners and get them ready to be moved to prison... That's includes the rouge wizard saint there" he said slowly and barely audibly, his body still weak.

The older man nodded " Yeah, it shouldn't take long though and it's not our job to begin with" he said quietly as well only to be interrupted by the redhead wizard behind them.

" Now excuse me please.. But you are not taking him anywhere.. Fairy tail has unfinished business with him!" she called.

Jura moved forward " Erza stand back!" he said authoritatively " They are all criminals and must be handled by the magic council, and those two are their representatives ".

The woman shook her head" No.. We still have a lot what to discuss with him! You can't stop me! " she said moving toward the two siblings.

And just as Jura tried to move to stop her, the rest of fairy tail turned to block his way" Erza needs to talk with him.. Please do not interrupted " it was Grey who spoke, Natsu was near him barely standing.

At the same time Erza approached the two siblings" You will not take him with you... I have business with him, and I will hurt the two of you if will be neccecary.. After all you are not part of fairy tail! " she said menacingly.

Adelbert stood up" Hey hey.. There is no need for violence you know "he said his voice laid back as usual " Its not our job to take them in.. And unfortunately for you those who's job it is have arrived " his face was a mask of boredom and sleepiness, which irritated the sword wizard.

" Yeah you're right it is not our job Adelbert " the young magus said softly" Those idiots are finally here " he said quietly.

" What idiots? " Erza asked only to be suddenly covered by a buble as several squads of rune knights appeared, apprehending everyone but the mercenaries.

A man in the white cape and uniform of the rune knights appeared, his black hair a contrast to his cape.

" Lord Ainsworth.. I see you are finished already" he said, his hand subconsciously adjusting his glasses.

" Captain Lahar" the black haired mercenary nodded back " Thank you for coming, the criminals are kinda scattered all around.. But the danger was neutralized" he said.

" Thank you sir, we appreciate your help, we are already taking control of the situation, the medical tent is further ahead " was the reply of the captain.

" Very well.. We will be going then, " Adelbert said as he lifted his brother. Turning to the others he nodded curtly "It was a pleasure to know you all. I hope to meet you all again" he said as he walked away.

Erza looked at the two distancing figures when something hit her " Hey! Those two didn't give us any answers!" she called angrily, which brought a chuckle to some of the wizards there. At least until she looked back at them.

And without any objections they all quited down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lying on med bed, the young black haired magus sighed deeply, as the last arrow was pulled out of his body, before the wound was quickly sealed by the medical team.

"I am astounded by your endurance sir" the nurse who helped closing his wounds said, her voice full of admiration "Never before have I seen someone who didn't utter a noise when a procedure like that happened... And I dare say whoever the archer was, he was a real master... If you wouldn't have put your hand you would have been dead" she said her eyes scanning the wounds again.

Wolf let out a short laugh, he knew he was lucky and he was much closer to death, considering that the arrow passed through his reinforced body with the same ease a knife passes through fresh butter.

"I am sorry Adelwolf" his older brother said, his eyes once again downcast.. None of his usual goofiness left on his face.

"Oh stop it Bert" the younger boy scoffed " This expression does not suit you.. And I told you already it was not your fault.. There was no way for us to know that this was an ancient dark grail"

"It was not a grail brother" the older mercenary said.

"It wasn't?" the younger one asked surprised "What was it then?" he asked curiously.

"I am not sure to telltell you the truth.. But a dark grail does not posses the ability to change dark to light.. Only light to dark.. If I would have hazard a guess it would be that Nirvana was either experimental grail, probably trying to reverse a dark grail.. Or it was a result of a wish gone wrong. " he said heavily.

"I see.. That's interesting and very important information.. We will have to reaserch it later, but in any case we should get ready to return, we still need to purify your card.." he sighed "Or maybe I should say I have to purify your card... You really are hopeless Adelbert" he snorted.

The older man smiled sheepishly and had the decency to blush.

"I am sorry to interrupt your talk" the nurse said "Just wanted to inform you that the nerves and muscles were mended but you shouldn't pressure them for at least two weeks.." she said.

"Thank you" the older man said " You have been a great help.. May I have your name so I can reward you later?" he asked.

The woman blushed "Segawa Minori.. But there is no need for any reward" she replied.

"Nonsense" he waved her off " Thank you again, I guess we will be leaving" he said as he got up, and helping his brother to do the same.

"Have a safe trip my lord" Midori bowed to them as they walked out.

Adelbert nodded and walked out, his destination the carriage which will take them back to HQ.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

As the carriage continued to move, the two brothers were seating in silence, listening to the rhythmical humming of the wheels.

"Wolf" the older sibling turned to his brother as the carriage started to slow down "We have arrived" he said softly.

Adelwolf opened his eyes and looked out of the window and a smile split his stoic face. They indeed arrived.

From the window, the young boy could see the fate moon head quarters, and the ancestral home of the Ainsworth.

It was a large castle, with three walls surrounding the main keep, a huge building which looked more like a palace then a military structure which it was. Each wall had eight towers along the length each with the flags of the Ainsworth and Fate moon.

Behind the first outer wall was the city of Kenigheim which was named after a city in the Ainsworth original homeland. The second wall surrounded the military part of the city, were barracks were standing and soldiers were walking with the sigil of the ruling family, while the third and final wall surrounded the keep and a huge library which belonged to the magi of Fate moon, here also were the training grounds of those of the archer branch.

Wolf smiled, his mind supplying him all the good memories with his brother and younger sister who was studying in the local magi academy, which was named the clock tower.

The cart stopped before the grand gates to the outer wall of the city for inspection which was quickly finished when the guards noticed the occupants of the carriage.

Two more stops before they disembarked in front of the keep, Adelbert helping the younger Ainsworth to disembark.

They walked toward the doors of the keep, which were opened for them by bowing servants standing from both sides.

In front of them, on the large steps a girl was walking down. She was young and looked to be around eight years old, her long black hair and blue eyes, made it quite clear who she was. As sgeshe saw the two of them, all the dignity which he held just a second ago, was thrown right out of the window.

"Brother Bert! Brother Wolfe! You're back!" she called delighted as she sprinted down the stairs with a wide smile on her face.

Adelbert caught her in his arms and smiled warmly "How are you little Adelaide?" he asked with a huge smile on his face, hugging her tightly, which made the girl squick in delight.

Adelwolf on the other hand, more reserved as always had just a small smile on his face and petted the girls head fondly "So Adelaide" he said softly "How is your studies progressing?" he asked her.

The girl puffed her cheeks at him "Stupid big brother Wolfe.. Only askes about school" she pouted which brought the older boy to burst out laughing at his sister antics.

"Oh don't be like that Adel" Wolfe told her with a stern look "School is very important.. No matter what those barbarians might say" he chasiteted her.

The girl suddenly smiled brightly as she jumped on her other brother tackling him to the floor, which nearly brought a pained scream from the boy who fell on his left side, but for the sake of not worrying his sister he controlled it and clumped down, releasing a shaky breath.

The girl, not noticing his reaction started to tackle him but was stopped by the older boy who did notice his brother's reaction.

"I think you should let Adelwolf go to rest.. It was a difficult mission" he told his sister who nodded.

"Very well" she said "Then the two of us should play together!" she exclaimed happily, taking the older boy by his hand and dragging him off to the playroom.

Adelwolf, still getting up, dusted himself before looking at the servants who were looking at him.

Bowing his head to them, he then walked up the stairs toward his room, wanting nothing more than lie down and sleep.

When he finally arrived to his room, the boy fell on the bed, exhausted, and fell asleep immediately, not even bothering to change his clothes.

End of chapter 4.


	5. chapter 5

Fate moon.

Disclaimer :I don't own fate series nor fairy tail.

Chapter 5

The wind ruffled the hair of the young boy, who currently was on his knees carving something into the earth with a sharp black knife.

Sweat was falling from his braw, his eyes half closed and his body was shaking from exhaustion.

Around him great beautiful trees with white leaves were shaking with the wind, their shadow covering the boy, creating a beautiful scenery as in the middle between the trees a beautiful pond of water was standing, it's water clear and pristine.

The boy sighed deeply as he got up, and closed his eyes letting the slight wind to caress his tired face, and he breathed the clean, magically filled air into his lungs.

"Big brother Wolfe!" a childish voice came from behind him "Watcha doing?".

Wolfe slowly opened his eyes, and looked at his eight years old sister who stood there, a childish smile on her face and curiosity in her bright blue eyes.

"Adelaide" he said fondly "How are you?" he asked her instead of answering her question "Did you sleep well?" he approached her and patted her on her head.

The girl giggled slightly as she nodded enthusiastically.

Wolfe smiled warmly, before a wave of nausea assaulted him, making him lose his footing and to fall back.

"Big brother Wolfe!" the young girl called in panic, her eyes wide.

He would have hit the ground if a pair of strong hands didn't catch him.

"Wolfe" the voice of his older brother came from behind him "What happened?" he asked him worriedly.

Instead of waiting for an answer however, he looked around and saw the numerous glyphs and runes all over the place and his eyes narrowed.

"Wolfe" he said sternly "Did you do all that in the last hours?"he asked, his voice stern lacking his usual warmth and goofiness.

" Big brother Bert "the young girl spoke, finally out of her shock" What happened to big brother Wolf?" she asked worriedly "Will he go away like dad and mom?" a tear left her eyes as she looked at her brother sadly.

Wolf slowly opened his eyes "I will be alright I promise you Adel" he said weakly "Just overworked myself.. I will be alright" he told her with a small smile.

"Wolf will be alright Adel" Adelbert said as he let Wolf stand by himself and approached the youngest sibling and hugged her "I promise you that" he whispered.

The girl hugged him back tightly.

"Go play Adel.. Wolf will rest some after which he will be back as new" he smiled at her.

The girl nodded, before she glanced one last time at her brother and ran away to play.

As she was far enough, Adelbert walked toward his younger brother, his face a mask of anger and slapped him on his face.

"What were you thinking?" he hissed to him "This much runes at once might kill you! You barely have any od left!" his voice went up.

"I am a big boy Adelbert... And I can decide what to do" the younger boy said.

"Then pray tell me what were you thinking?" Adelbert hissed.

"You need the card purified brother! And as fast as possible! It's too important!" Wolf raised his voice.

The older man narrowed his eyes "It's not that important! It can wait some days! Your life is much more important!"

"My life means nothing but my duty to our family and my love to the two of you! And that's all" the younger boy said briskly before he walked away slowly trying not to fall, not looking at his older sibling.

Adelbert just looked at his brother, his eyes narrowing and his heart throbbed in pain at his brother's condition "I a sorry Adelwolf" he said quietly to himself "I am sorry I could do nothing when this monster made of you what you are now" he lamented quitely, his eyes not leaving his brothers form.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

He walked slowly toward the gardens, his head slowly started to clear up and his hand touched his throbbing cheek.

Seating down on a bench, he closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

He cleared his head, and let the noises around him to sharpen, enjoying the sound of the running water of the lake not far from him. The rustling of the leaves and the cheerful chirping of the birds.

Two people were talking not far from him, and he couldn't here them well so he reinforced his hearing.

"I heard our liege slapped him after him made the young mistr cry... He is such a joke I am just really happy that he isn't the lord... He is too much like his old man" a young servant said to the other.

"Yeah I agree.. He is nothing.. I am really happy he doesn't have the ability to accept a clsssclass card.. Boy he is a failure" the other one said "Not only as a person but as a magus as well" a chuckle escaped his mouth.

Adelwolf closed his eyes tighter, a headache was building. "Darn it" he said quietly "Its not fair.. It just not fair" he repeated quietly.

"Don't listen to those fool Wolf " an old voice came from in front of him and he opened his eyes in surprise that he didn't hear the other person's approach.

There is front of him and oldest woman was standing, clothed in brown and white her long white ponytail was moving in the wind.

"Lady Barthomeloi!" the young boy jumped in surprise, only to loose his balance as another wave of nausea hit him.

"Carful Adelwolf" the old magus said with a smile "You are exhausted and in a dire need of rest" she said quietly but gently.

The boy slowly recovered and seated himself back on the bench, his eyes not leaving his instructor even for a moment.

Lorelei smiled at him gently and set beside him putting her hand on his shoulder "Tell me Adelwolf.. What exactly bothering you?" she asked softly.

The boy looked at her, the stern and dangerous magus who's powers were said to be close to the true magic and one of the most feared magi in the world who for him was like a mother.. A woman who cared for him even when his biological parents done nothing but mold him into what he was today...

He smiled at her tiredly "You know me lady Barthomeloi" he said quietly "Just like _they_ said" he said bitterly "That I am a failure to the name of Ainsworth and you know it" he told her quietly "I am unable to become a spiritual host... I am not good for anything but hurting my siblings" he said only to suddenly feel wind gathering around him, holding him in his place tightly to a pain.

"Shut up!" the woman said darkly "Right now!" her nostrils flared "The boy who I raised to become one of the greatest magi in history will not talk like that!" she looked darkly at him "You have an unusual affinity true ! But despite this you control the elements as if you were an average one! And you are one of the most knowledgeable people on spiritual invocation and you call yourself useless?" she asked/stated darkly making him gulf nervously.

But he did not back down"Realy my lady?" he asked quietly "My affinity is useless. What the hell does 'chaos' even does ?My elemenatal control is not bad but it's no where around your level and will never be. Couple that with my inability to become a spiritual host and you will get somone who is unworthy and a failure to the Ainsworth family... One who even as a test subject was useless... "he finished quietly before trying to get up and finding himself unable because of the wind holding his him.

" You are not going anywhere Wolfe" the queen of the clock tower said, a sinister smile on her face "When will you understand that's this research they did was impossible to begin with" she sighed deeply "There is not even one successful attempt in history.. That's not your fault! And as for you affinity. Just because we don't know what it does does not mean that it's useless... And you are definitely not a failure.. You are a magus and the only true magus in this family... You understand the meaning of walking with death which is something your brother does not.. And don't give me this look" she said sharply as his face morphed into one of defiance "I know that simple runes like this wouldn't tire you that much.. I know you are trying to play with something " she narrowed her eyes before releasing the wind around him "But you are a big boy Adelwolf.. I can't tell you what to do any longer... However do think about what I said" the elderly magus finished before turning around and walking away.

Adelwolf set there for several moments, his eyes still focused on the figure of his teacher and mother figure, his mind in turmoil.

Finally after few moments, he got up and walked back toward the castle, and entering it he headed right to his room and there to his bed, not noticing the two blue orbs watching him with concern.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adelbert was sleeping. His mind elsewhere.

The darkness was enveloping the world, and the clouds covered the skies, obscuring the moon and stars.

A man with long red hair was standing on a plain landscape, talking with somone covered in shadows. The entire world was silent, as if it was trying to listen to the conversation of the two people.

Adelbert saw it all, the man's posture was one of confidence and authority, but at the same time one which showed pain and suffering.

He couldn't here a thing, he could barely see the redhead when suddenly everything became blurry , as rain started to pour and a thunder storm suddenly kicked in, illuminating the scene.

And at the moment the skies brightened, as if someone switched the voice on, the black haired mercenary was blinded and deafend by the light and the noise of the storm, when he suddenly heard it.. A single sebre coming from the redhead.

"The king doesn't understand his people"

Startled the young Ainsworth woke up from his sleep, only to see the skies illuminated by a great light, and the thick energy of magic in the air touched his very core, making him to leap out of bed and run toward the window.

What he saw froze him was his tracks. The source of light wasn't coming from the sky.. Instead it was coming from the ritual sight. The same place where Adelwolf was working the same morning and the place where every class card was created.

Suddenly it hit him "Adelwolf" he said quietly, before running out still in his night clothes.

Reaching the sight, his mind working on a proper scolding to the young magus he stopped amazed.

There, near the pond with his eyes opened was sitting Adelwolf, tenth of runes active around him and a huge smile on his face.

In front of him, above the pond the class card was levitated in the air, as if held there by invisible threads, and instead of being as dark as it was last time he saw it, it was lightened with golden light which was amplified by the huge amount of prana in the air which was the source of the great light.

The young sibling turned to his brother with a smile across his face while the lights subsided slowly as the card floated toward the boy, still shining in golden light.

"Adelbert!" the younger boy called to his brother while catching the card in his hands "I did it!" he exclaimed before his eyes began to close and as he drifted into slumber the last thing he heard was a worried scream from his brother.

"Adelwolf!! "

End of chapter 5

Sorry for the short chapter. Hopefully events will fall into gear in the next chapter.


	6. chapter 6

**Fate moon.**

 **Disclaimer :I don't own the fate series** **nor fairy tail.**

 **Chapter 6.**

The light assaulted his eyes and he had to blink rapidly to adjust to the brightness.

His vision still blurred he couldn't tell what was going on around him.

 _Where was he_?

His head hurt, his body felt heavy and his limbs were numb.

 _What was going on?_

Straining his memory, the boy tried to remember. His mind supplied two reasons for why he felt like this. One was high fever the other prana exhaustion.

 _Prana exhaustion.._

At those words it was as though somone switched the light on. His mind sharpened as he remembered the events of the previous night.

 _Or was it last night?_

He wasn't sure but as his memory returned a soft smile appeared on his lips.

 _He did it_.

He couldn't believe it.. He actually succeeded in creating a runic field of such Caliber! A runic field which will be able to draw prana by itself.. Thus eliminating the need for a magus for the cleansing ritual!

 _He was not a failure_.

The soft smile on the elderly magus came vividly before his eyes. Her year's worn voice played in his mind.

 _You are not a failure_.

Her guiding hand was the only thing that capt him sane all those years. Her stern yet compassionate tutelage his light on the darkness.

 _You are a magus._ His vision finally cleared and he could see his surroundings. The walls were white and the sterile look of the bed and the room were indication enough for his whereabouts.

"The hospital" he muttered under his nose disgusted "I hope I won't have to stay here much longer".

As if to answer his questions, the door to the room opened and three people walked through.

One was his older brother, his long black hair waving behind him. His face was hard but his eyes full of concern.

The second one was the elderly lady Barthomeloi a soft smile on her face.

The third person was a man in a white lab coat messy brown hair and a pair of twinkling green eyes, a bundle of documents in his hand.

 _The doctor._ "I see you are awake lad" the doctor said with a humorous smile playing on his face "That's good.. Your brother here was worried sick"

"I hope he didn't drive you crazy professor Cornwall" was the reply from the patient "I know how he can be when stressed".

The professor laughed curtly "I see you are back online.. If you can crack jokes than you are fit for duty" the twinkle in his eyes was dancing.

"Adelwolf!" the angry yet worried voice of the oldest sibling reminded the young magus of the man's presence.

"I am so relieved" the mercenary said as he approached his brother and hugged him tightly "Dummy" he whispered "How could you he so reckless?"

Sheepishly Wolfe scratched his head "I am sorry brother.. But it was important" he answered.

The older brother nodded reluctantly "I know... However I think you should act a bit less reckless.. Please if not for me than for Adelaide".

"Can't promise anything.. However it is done Adelbert... If there ever will be any necessity to purify a card you can use the pond freely without the need of me or anyone else" he said with a small smile.

"I am proud of you Adelwolf.. Are you able to get up? There is some things that need to be discussed with you" the authoritative voice of the queen of the magi association broke the heartfelt moment.

"Yeah.. I think I am more than ready.. If it's active duty I will need maximum another day" the boy answered truthfully.

"Very well.. We should all go.. We can talk as we walk" Adelbert said as he helped his brother to get up.

"Very well.. Let us go" the young magus said getting up "I hope whatever it is will be something interesting"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They walked through the gardens, enjoying the breeze striking their faces. The smell of the blooming flowers filling their lungs with their enchanting aroma.

"So Adelbert" Wolfe asked his eyebrow raised "What Is it that you wanted to discuss?"

"Two things had come up both from king Toma" the older sibling started to answer going right into the matter "First is a troubling news from Magnolia.. The reports state that the entire city just vanished" his eyes narrowed.

"Edolas then" the younger man said quietly "They finally made their move.. The king must really be desperate" he concluded.

Adelbert nodded "I came to the same conclusion.. However I don't think we should send a full branch to take them down... That's an overkill and also it will be to huge of a loss of valuable work" he said "That's why it will either you or me to go there.. The other one will have to deal with the second issue"

"Which is?" Wolfe asked.

"The princes's Fiancé.. He is the son of the late king of the kingdom of Bellona"

Wolfes eyebrows rose up high "The kingdom which fell just a month ago? I see so what is it the king wants? To kill the boy to end the marriage and make it look as if it was the work of Seven?" he asked curiously.

Adelberts face grew pale "Don't be an idiot Adelwolf! As if king Toma would ever do something like this.. Sheesh you are always so dark" he muttered the last part.

Adelwolf snorted "Come on Adelbert, that's would be the sensible thing to do wouldn't it? Hosting a roayl of Bellona will put Fiore in danger and sour the relationship with Seven" he said as a matter of fact.

"Well whether it's sensible or not doesn't matter... The point is that the king wants us to train the boy in magecraft.. Our people told us he is a possible vessel for Saber"

Adelwolf's demeanor changed into a dark one, his eyes narrowed "Well.. Finally" his voice trembled with raw anger "For seventy years! Seventy years! we were out of Saber because our genius grandfather thought it will sensible to give the saber card as a gift to the royal family! I am happy that finally this idiot of a monarch found somone to take the card.." he took a deep breath taking control of his emotions before continuing calmer "Not that I distrust you Adelbert, but I will just remind you just my own peace of mind not to forget to place the boy under a geias as any other magus... We can't let him put any other interest before those of the group or the association now could we?" he asked with a smile only to see the look on his older brothers face. Adelwolf narrowed his eyes" Adelbert" he hissed "Don't tell me you didn't intend to enforce any kind of oath on him!" his eyes were full of fury.

The older man's guilty expression was all that Adelwolf needed to understand the answer.

"Idiot!" he screamed "You were ready to give one of the class cards to somone who might had different objectives than our own? And the saber card to boot?! Are you an idiot!?" his voice rose with every word.

Adelbert scowled "I am still the lord of this house Adelwolf! And it's well within my rights to do as I understand for the good of the Ainsworth!" his eyes became cold.

"I am afraid you are wrong" Adelwolf fired "The lord of Ainsworth you might be, but you are not the head of the magi association.. And the matter of the cards is under the association jurisdiction" his eyes bore holls into his older brother.

"Well I might not be the head of the association but neither are you Adelwolf! Lady Lorelei is so maybe we should ask her" he said turning to the old woman.

Lorelei who until now was silent turned to the older Ainsworth "You really lack magi common sense aren't you?" she asked no humor in her voice "Do you really think I will give your idea a green light? Of course I will stand by Adelwolf.. He is a real magus and understands very well the circumstances.. There is a reason why he will become the next head.." she finished.

Adelbert sighed deeply, knowing he was defeated "Very well.. And seeing as it is it seems I will have to stay here and meet the boy. You are too hostile" he said his voice sour.

"Very well.. Lady Barthomeloi" the younger sibling turned to the old magus "I am sure you won't let him do anything stupid while I will on my way to Magnolia" he told the woman who nodded with a soft smile on her face.

"Very well.. Then you will be heading out tomorrow?" the archer asked his brother who nodded.

"Yeah I guess.."

"Very well.. Now you should go rest in your room.. Your body is still weak"

"I will.. Thank you brother" was the reply as the boy turned and walked off toward the manor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the next morning as the young noble was getting ready to head out toward Magnolia his mind conjuring last night memories before him. His brother coming to wish him good luck hugging him after which he took his hands into his own with a soft smile

"Adelwolf.. Please be safe, may the spirits of our ancestors protect you from any harm" he said with a touch of worry in his voice.

The noise of an approaching carriage came to his ears and broke him out of his musings.

Curiously he looked up toward the gates only to freeze as the carriage came closer the royal coat of arms on its hull.

"So he was coming here" he mused "Very well, I don't have time to stay here so I will be moving out" he decided as he jumped on his horse before he galloped out of the city through a side gate, not waiting to see the boy who was to be the next king.

He crouched forward as he used his magic to reinforce the horse under him making it move thrice as fast.

And as the wind striked his face, he let his mind empty itself as he immersed himself in the pure joy of the riding.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adelbert stood outside of the stables just as the carriage approached the city smiled softly as he watched his brother riding out of the side gate.

They were fighting a lot and they were fundamentally different, but no matter how much they disagreed they still cared for each other and would do anything for each other.

He sighed deeply as he looked at the vehicle parking right in front of the gates waiting for the massive doors to open. This was not going to be pleasant but he didn't have much of a choice.

Motioning to the guard to open the gates, the noble mercenary moved to the side letting the beautiful white carriage pulled by six noble looking horses to enter.

The door opened and the coachman came out, opening the door to the people inside.

The first to exit was a relatively old man. The man was clothed in a red and gold clothes with red fur coat on his shoulders. His white hair was nicely trimmed in a curly short style and his eyes were scanning the area until they landed on the Ainsworth who looked at the man from up high.

Not that he meant it, but the man was seriously short which made it impossible to not look down to talk.

The boy who exited the carriage was a beautiful boy, his face was so gentle one could mistake him for a woman. The boy had short black hair with several bangs covering his forehead and piercing blue eyes.

Ainsworth bowed to the old man "Your majesty" he said "We expected only the young heir.. We were not expecting your majesty to be arriving as well" his voice was controlled but to anyone who knew him it was a sign that he was angry.

Fortunately the king was not acquaintanced with the lord enough and did not figure it out.

"Is there a problem with that lord Ainsworth?" the old king asked with a raised eyebrow.

Adelbert cursed the man in his mind. He was the king but he didn't really have enough power to touch the Fate moon group or the magi association, and yet here he was acting as if he owned the place to a lord who's family was much older than his own. However he said nothing of his thought, instead shaking his head.

"None your majesty" he said.

The man nodded satisfied "Very well.. This" he pointed the boy behind him "Is Solis Caelum the future king of Fiore and the fiancé of my daughter.. He was diagnosed as a candidate for the saber card and I expect you to train him to the best of your ability" the voice of the king was cold and commanding.

Adelbert who until now wanted to avoid confrontation and was conflicted with what he had to tell the king, now felt happy that Adelwolf and Lorelei left him no choice and made him say what he was about to tell the king.

A pleasant smile appeared on the mercenaries face "With pleapleasure your majesty.. However there is a small complication" he said looking at the king's expression.

Toma E Fiore didn't like the sound or the expression of the young noble in front of him "What kind of complication? Why wasn't I informed before?" he asked his eyes narrowing.

Adelb however didn't even flinch instead his voice was calm as he answered "The complication is quite simple... Every person who wants to learn the formal craft has to swear a Geias which is a binding magical contract that he will not divulge the knowledge to anyone else without the association permission, also the person will have to swear never use the power against the association itself and put the interests of the association before anyone else... Well the last part is only for those who are going to use a class card " he smiled pleasantly" As for the reason your majesty wasn't informed is because originally I didn't intend for the heir to swear those. However the head of the association forbade me which bounded me by my own contract " he finished his explanation.

The king growled darlky "I can accept the two first.. But not the third condition.. The boy is going to be the king of Fiore for God's sake! He can't swear the last one" he said.

"Very well your majesty" the voice which answered the king was not of the head of Ainsworth but of an old woman who approached them "It is acceptable.." she said smiling.

"Your majesty this is lady Lorelei Barthomeloi the head of the association" the noble explained.

The king nodded grimly "Very well.. Come Solis we will sign the contract" he said his voice old.

The boy nodded slowly saying nothing as they walked toward the keep where the signed the contract after reading it carefully.

Adelbert extended his hand to the boy "Solis was it? It is a pleasure to meet you I am Adelbert Ainsworth and I will be training you in the ways of the magi.. If you want power to destroy those who destroyed your life than I can give you this power.. However you will have to train and give it your best.. Do you agree? " he asked the boy.

The boy thought for a moment before he directed his piercings blue eyes at the noble in front of him "If this will give me the power than I will gladly oblige" he said gripping Adelberts hand and shaking it.

After that the magus asked the king to stay for dinner but was refused and after parting with his to be son in law the diminutive king walked into the carriage and headed back to the capital.

Adelbert turned to the young heir with a smile "Well.. I think we are going to get by just fine"

End of chapter 6


End file.
